tgmkfandomcom-20200214-history
Aqua Adventures: Alisa's Tales of the Water
This is the fifth book written in the 9th Grade year (2010-2011), the seventh book in the series and the first book in a 2-part adventure. The first half takes place during the holiday break and the second half when school resumes in January 2011. Summery Olenka and Rose Tui want to become sealkies despite Alisa's offering to turn them into mermaids. One day Alisa stumbles across some seal skins. Disgusted she turns away from them, but then she remembers what Olenka and Tui had said about sealkies. She tells them about the seal skins and they leave to find them. Later Danielle is swimming in the ocean as a mermaid when she spots two seals in the water. Not fond of sea creatures other than mermaids, Danielle swims as fast as she can back to the other girls. The seals follow her and when they arrive they reveal themselves as Olenka and Tui as sealkies. The mermaid girls however find the sealkies strange and they ask Olenka and Tui kindly but firmly to find another place to swim. Later Armand is riding on Thomas's train when they approach the coast. There they spot two seals in a pool of water. The seals reveal themselves to be Olenka and Tui. Thomas and Armand move on and at Tidmouth Hault Armand question the other girls about Olenka and Tui, but the girls refuse to give him answers. Armand is irritated by the girls refusal. Everyone fails to see Diesel 10 and Spencer hiding on a siding not far away. The next day Olenka and Tui return to the pool but find their seal skins missing. Armand appears and they ask him if he'd seen their seal skins but Armand dismisses the subject. Alisa appears saying that she had seen the Merminator hypnotise Armand in Thomas's cab the day before. The girls splash Armand out of his trance and he returns the seal skins. The following day, Armand and the girls have to return to Green Meadow for this day is their last day of winter break and they would have to go to school the following day. Thomas and Hiro are stuck in their shed as the snowstorm is once again hindering their lines. They want to go to the U.S. with the kids, but they could only go if Lady goes with them, which Lady accepts to do. The kids leave on the steamers unaware that Diesel 10 had been following them. The engines drop the kids off at Woodcliff Lake Station, then they head to Hoboken Station yards where Vita greets them. The next morning Armand wakes early to check on the steam engines only to find that they have been captured by the U.S. Government. It is revealed that the Merminator traveled on Diesel 10 and Spencer on the magic railroad and told the Government about the mermaids and the engines. In a few seconds Armand too is captured and moments later Alisa, Danielle, Katerine, Willa, Olenka, and Tui are all captured. This time Armand initially feels that all hope is lost but then comes up with an escape plan. On the way to the rondevous point at Woodcliff Lake Station, Danielle and Kat distract the guard while Willa steals the key off of him. Getting rid of the guard, the girls and Armand pass the key around unlocking the cages they are in. The girls then get rid of the motorcylce guards using their mermaid water powers. Upon arriving at Woodcliff Lake Station Armand uses gold dust to transport himself, the girls and the steam engines out of the Government's grasp. Armand tells the steam engines that he and the girls will be right back for them after they tell their teacher what's going on. This is where part 1 ends. Characters Kids *Alisa *Willa *Rose Tui *Olenka *Danielle *Katherine *Armand *Vita (Cameo) *Lela (Cameo) *Addie (Cameo) *Hannah (Cameo) *Thea (Cameo) *Rachael (Cameo) *Amelia (Cameo) *Jazmin (Cameo) *Maya (Cameo) *Jessica (Cameo) *Taylor (Cameo) *Gabriel (Cameo) *Yaniv (Cameo) *Dakota (Cameo) *Julian (Cameo) *Lukas (Cameo) *Evan (Cameo) *David (Cameo) *Sophia Eve (Mentioned) Teachers *Mr. Fredrickson (Cameo) Trains *Thomas the Tank Engine *Annie & Clarabel (Do not speak) *Lady the Magic Engine *Hiro the Japanese Engine *Stanley the Tank Engine *Diesel 10 *Spencer the Silver Engine *Phantom III Created Characters *The Merminator *U.S. Government Agent Category:Stories Category:9th Grade